


Win Win

by kisslicknipsuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisslicknipsuck/pseuds/kisslicknipsuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legal trials are boring, but a few bets between partners make it more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win Win

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for LJ's hd_writers's 2014 Wizarding Games, for the prompt: Side Bet

Never mind the unprofessionalism, Harry thought; it was the only way either of them was likely to get through the trial without going mad with boredom. Besides, after five years of partnership, both professional and personal, it was traditional during the trial for a clear-cut case they'd completed together.

"Ten galleons: Summers is 'very disappointed' in Clark's career choice." Embezzlement.

Harry snorted at Draco's proposal even as he smirked. His eyes stayed on the criminal in the center of the room as he leaned closer to his partner in their seats adjacent to the collective Wizengamot.

He whispered back, "Only a fool would contradict you on that." Lilah Summers, the head of the Wizengamot, said she was very disappointed about as often as she breathed.

He countered, "A hundred galleons: Clark blames his actions on his upbringing more than once."

Draco's face remained appropriately blank as he contemplated Harry's offer. But before he could decide one way or another, Clark brought up his fatherless and impoverished childhood, as if that was an excusable reason for a rich man to steal from the poor.

Draco shook his head at Harry--the risk being too great after that bollocks from Clark--and then they both sat in silence, feigning attention for the proceedings, as they considered their next bids.

The trial was winding down towards its obvious guilty verdict and they were running out of time, which was simultaneously good and bad; the trial was unbelievably boring, but the game was fun.

Finally, during the lull just before Summers would announce the verdict, Draco leaned over to Harry and said in a low murmur, "If he's not guilty, I'll suck you off in the nearest empty room."

"You're on," Harry said with a grin that he couldn't keep off his face.


End file.
